wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/IV
Książę Gintułt przy pomocy "brata" Rafała pisał swe dzieło szczególne. Była to niby historia zakonu templariuszów, ale dzieje stanowiły tylko tło rzeczy. Właściwie zaś był to wykład systematu filozoficznego. Rafał z konieczności, wbrew woli, pogrążony został w surowe studia źródeł do tej pracy, począwszy od zamierzchłych kultów religijnych Azji i Afryki, badania sekt u ich źródeł, a kończąc na materiałach do historii Jakuba Bernarda Molaya, arcybiskupa z Bordeaux Bertranda de Got, późniejszego Klemensa V, Filipa z przydomkiem "le Bel" i żony jego, królowej Joanny. Osobliwie król Filip stał się osobistością, z którą się niemal przestaje. Ciągle również miał przed oczyma dzieła św. Bernarda, nade wszystko jedno z nich, mianowicie Exhortatio ad Milites Templi. Często pisał te słowa, które z dziwną rozkoszą to tu, to tam, w różnych miejscach tekstu książę mu dyktował: "Żyli nie mając żadnej własności, a nawet własnej woli. Prosto odziani, pyłem zakurzeni, opaleni słonecznym promieniem, zdawali się być nieśmiertelnymi za życia, jak wiara, co ich żywiła. Nic ich odwagi zachwiać nie mogło, żadna przeciwność nie oziębiła. Wielkość niebezpieczeństwa zdobiła im zwycięstwo. Każdy krok ich był krokiem ku potomności". Te studia niewiele wpłynęły na usposobienie Rafała. Ani jeden krok jego nie zmierzał ku potomności. Znużony i znudzony pisaniem wymykał się wieczorem w sekrecie do Jarzymka. Grał i hulał. Książę żyjący odludnie nie wiedział o tym trybie życia swego "brata" sekretarza, a jeszcze mniej mógł wiedzieć gruby a ciężki Meister vom Stuhl. Zresztą Rafał ukrywał się doskonale. Miał własny klucz od mieszkania i nikt, z wyjątkiem starego sługi, nie wiedział o jego nocnych wycieczkach. Do loży uczęszczał jak najpilniej i nigdy nie zasłużył na karę za spóźnienie. Sumiennie płacił składki (z pieniędzy wygranych w karty) i z wolna zyskiwał sobie opinię dobrego brata u ludzi najlepszego towarzystwa. Wprowadzony do loży przez księcia poniekąd z konieczności, dla zupełnego utajenia prac i schadzek z Mistrzem katedry, stał się nie tylko członkiem najlepszego towarzystwa, lecz i poprawnym mularzem. Nikt nie zwracał teraz uwagi na jego sekretarstwo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest to rola przygodna, jak urząd w loży. Na uroczystość świętojańską loże warszawskie niemiecko-polskie:'' Zum goldenen Leuchter i Friedrich Wilhelm zur Säule'' pragnęły wystąpić okazale, by mieć o czym donosić Wielkiemu Wschodowi "na wschodzie" Berlina. Postanowiono tedy powołać do życia rozsypane loże Sióstr masonek i złączyć je w jedną. Kilkanaście Sióstr z lóż dawnych Wschodu polskiego mieszkało w Warszawie. Były nowe kandydatki, pragnące z. nudów i dla mody wstąpić do loży, byleby się jaka otwarła, więc Polacy, pracujący pospołu z Niemcami, zakrzątnęli się żywo. W początkach czerwca powstał zawiązek loży niewieściej i wnet był "afiliowany" do loży męskiej na wschodzie Warszawy, pod nazwą Zum goldenen Leuchter. Odbyło się wkrótce pierwsze wspólne posiedzenie, wzbudzając nadzwyczajne zainteresowanie w świecie masońskim. Szeptano ciągle, że Mistrz katedry pragnie wprowadzić do loży swą młodą małżonkę, przed rokiem poślubioną, z ciekawością wyliczano imiona sióstr, które miały przybyć. Rafał z zapałem wybrał się na tę niezwykłą uroczystość. Loża tego wieczora była przybrana nieco inaczej niż zwykle, choć tymiż barwy. Mistrz zasiadł na wzniesieniu. Brat Straszny stanął za nim z mieczem i łańcuchem w ręku. Wśród ogólnego naprężenia Mistrz katedry zabrał głos i polecił Mistrzowi ceremonii oraz Wielkiemu Przewodnikowi udać się do sali sąsiedniej i prosić zgromadzone tam siostry dawnych lóż polskich, aby weszły do świątyni. Nim się ukazały, na dany znak Bracia zanucili śpiew: Witajcie, siostry swobody, Witajcie w świątyni chwały, Którą ręce świętej zgody Dla dobra świata zdziałały! Wznoście z bratnimi ofiary Podstawy cnoty ołtarzy I złóżcie na nich te dary, Co zdobią wolnych Mularzy! Po odbyciu ceremoniału wkroczyło do sali kilkanaście przekwitających albo już zupełnie przekwitłych piękności z ostatnich lat stanisławowskich. Siostry złożyły naprzód gałązki oliwne u stóp ołtarza, a później zajęły miejsca w kolumnach. Wielki Mistrz otworzył lożę i wygłosił w języku francuskim powitanie i naukę. Gdy wyrzekł ostatnie słowo i pięćkroć uderzył młotkiem, który dnia tego był przewiązany wstęgą błękitną, z cicha, jakby onieśmielony, zapytał, czy nikt nie ma żadnego przedłożenia. Mistrz ceremonii odpowiedział, że. jest profanka, która pragnie być przyjętą do towarzystwa masonek. Na pytanie: czy nikt się nie sprzeciwia tej prośbie, gdy zgromadzeni powstawszy wyciągnęli prawe ręce ku obrazowi, Przewielebny wysłał jednego z Braci, aby kandydatkę przygotował. Rafał doświadczał silnego uczucia niesmaku i zawodu. Damy, które miał przed oczyma, nie budziły w nim entuzjazmu, a i kandydatka, jak należało przypuszczać, powiększyć miała liczbę tych malowanych i fryzowanych zwalisk, przyłożyć nowy grymas zalotności do sumy wystudiowanych, ale dawno bezskutecznych uśmieszków. Toteż z jawną niechęcią myślał o długich ceregielach czekających go tej nocy w loży, dusznej jak łaźnia rzymska. Brat Stuart znikł był za drzwiami sali rozmyślań, dobrze Rafałowi pamiętnej, i długo nie wracał. Tymczasem Mistrz zadawał Siostrze Mistrzyni masonek pytania z rytuału, na które ona wprawnie i z wypróchniałym wdziękiem odpowiadała: — Que fant-il pour rendre une loge juste et parfaite? '' — ''Trois la composent, cinq la rendent juste, lept la rendent parfaite '' — ''Qui Bont-ils? '' — ''Le Vénérable, deux Surveillants, deux Compagnons et deux Apprentis. '' — ''Dans quelle loge avez-vous ętę reçu? '' — ''Dans la loge Saint-Jean. '' — ''Pourquoi nos loges Bont-elles dédiées Ĺ Saint-Jean? '' — ''Parce que les FrÄŤres Maçons qui sétoient unis pour la conquęte de la Terre Sainte avoient choisi Saint-Jean pour patron... '' Wtem rozległo się twarde uderzenie we drzwi i po zwykłych pytaniach oraz odpowiedziach stanęła na progu profanka. Oczy jej były zawiązane bardzo szeroką przepaską, która prawie całą twarz od czoła aż do ust zasłaniała. Złota frędzla przepaski spadła na ramiona śnieżnej białości, na piersi obnażone. Spod zasłony widać było tylko przepych bujnych pozłocistych włosów, w grecki pukiel krobylos związanych, i uchylone usta. Niepewne światło sześciu lamp spirytusowych rzucało na tę postać przerywany blask. Rafał spostrzegł uchylenie ust, trwożliwe uchylenie jak u trzyletniego dziecka, spostrzegł je i zamarł w oczekiwaniu, tęsknym aż do boleści. Ani jedna myśl nie była w stanie wydźwignąć się z jego mózgu. Serce biło coraz wolniej i tylko same wargi bezdźwięcznie łkały: — O, włosy, włosy złote... O, usta, o, moje usta... Bracia i siostry na widok profanki trzykroć przyklasnęli uderzając ręką po prawym biodrze. Dwaj Bracia Stuarci oprowadzili przybywającą dwakroć dokoła loży, trzymając ją pod ręce, po czym, umieszczona naprzeciwko Przewielebnego Mistrza katedry, z pochyloną głową czekała. On rzekł: — Kobieto, kim jesteś? — Nazywam się Helena de With. Usłyszawszy ten głos Rafał o mało nie krzyknął. Zdławił głos w piersiach i tylko palce jego prawej ręki wpiły się jak szpony w dłoń lewą. Rozpacz i szczęście płynęły przezeń jak wiatr przez gałęzie drzewa. Przewielebny mówił coś do profanki i plątał się w tej przemowie jak żaczek wydający lekcję. Nareszcie po nieskończenie długich pytaniach i odpowiedziach, po ceremoniach, które, zdawało się, trwały dziesięć lat, Rafał ze drżeniem usłyszał te jego słowa: — Damy ci pierwszy promyk światła, który ma kierować twoimi krokami. Niech dadzą pani de With pierwszy promyk światła. Mgła łez zasłoniła oczy Rafała. Widział, że ktoś zbliża się do pani de With i odwiązuje przepaskę. Machinalnie podniósł swą szpadę jak wszyscy, żeby nad kandydatką utworzyć stalowe sklepienie. Błyski kling zasłoniły mu twarz odkrywającą się spod przepaski, ale ją ujrzał za chwilę. Bez oddechu, jakby bez wzruszenia, zimnym, obłąkanym wzrokiem zobaczył tę twarz, oczy królewskie, łuki brwi i policzki cudniejsze od woni kwiatów wiosennych. Usłyszał znowu głos jej, gdy przysięgała wobec Stwórcy wszechrzeczy i na wszystko, co może być świętego dla kobiety uczciwej, że dochowa tajemnic pod karą miecza Anioła Niszczyciela. Rafał trząsł się i dygotał z zimna słysząc te wyrazy. Włosy jeżyły mu się na głowie, a wiatr śmiertelny owionął czoło. Kły i pazury wilcze werznęły się w jego gardło, młotem biły go w dekę piersiową, włamały się pod żebra, a zielony blask ślepiów ozionął go wychodząc ze strasznej nocy. Przecudny głos brzmiał jakoby pieśń spod nieba: — Oby ogień panujący w wyższych powietrznych sferach ogarnął moją duszę, a oczyszczając ją oświecił na drodze cnoty... Brat Straszny potrząsnął łańcuchem, założył go na szyję nowej uczennicy. Rafał nie widział, co się działo, nie rozumiał, czemu wstępującej Siostrze przypięto biały fartuch i dano białe rękawiczki. Nie rozumiał ani jednego słowa z przemowy Mistrza; patrząc nie widział, jak Mistrz z uśmiechem szczęścia oddał nowej Siostrze, a żonie swej, pocałunek pokoju, mówiąc: — Pozwól, abym ci dał pocałunek pokoju, a ty go oddasz Braciom i Siostrom, równie jak słowo, znak i dotknięcie. Rafał był wtedy w sobie samym. Na nieznanym, tamtym świecie. Krwawymi oczyma patrzył się w duszę swoją leżąc na dymiącym śniegu wśród pól. Widział śmierć, która idzie. Nowo przyjęta siostra posuwała się z wolna, jak piękny duch, jak wzniosły a rozkoszny dźwięk wydobyty z najczarowniejszych strun wiolonczeli, oddając braciom i siostrom pocałunek pokoju. Wyciągniętą ręką dotykała palców każdego i z cicha, z uszanowaniem i pokorą wymawiała tajemnicze "słowo" Feix, co znaczy: "Szkoła". Oczy jej były spuszczone, a cudne, prawie odsłonione piersi oddychały głęboko. Kiedy zbliżała się, obszedłszy środek, do kolumny, w której na samym końcu stał Rafał, powiodła okiem z wyrazem lekkiej, mglistej niechęci. Szła przecież dalej, wykonywając rozkaz Mistrza. Tak przyszła przed Rafała. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła stawów jego ręki, podniosła oczy z szacunkiem i cichą trwogą, pewnie dla zbadania, czemu ta dłoń tak drży, podniosła oczy jak na twarz każdego z Braci... Ale ujrzawszy tego ostatniego w szeregu, oniemiała. Oczy jej nagle zastygły, twarz odchyliła się jeszcze bardziej w górę. Kolana pod nią zgięły się. Zdawało się, że padnie w tył. Wolno udźwignęła lecącą głowę. Wtedy uśmiech... — ''Feix — wyszeptała drżąc jeszcze, ale w uśmiech cała pogrążona jak w blask miesiąca. Usta jej zbliżyły się do warg Rafała i dotknęły ich cichym, straszliwym muśnięciem rozkoszy. W tej samej chwili szept, szept szczęścia przemieniony w strach piorunowy, spłynął z nich w usta kochanka: — O, Boże... Kategoria:Popioły